english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Edgerly
Christopher "Chris" Edgerly (born August 6, 1969 in Silver Spring, Maryland) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Cid Highwind in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII and Hidan in Naruto: Shippūden. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2015-2018) - Babble (ep97), Elfred (ep61), Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2010) - Additional Voices *Drawn Together (2004-2006) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Dragons (2012-2014) - Gobber the Belch *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2015-2017) - Gobber the Belch *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Steve Boston *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004-2007) - Activist#2 (ep28), Augie Doggie (ep17), Barracuda (ep22), Captain Birdman (ep27), Cave Bird (ep27), Chuck (ep33), Cumulus (ep22), DVD (ep18), Dad (ep23), Doctor (ep14), Doctor (ep19), Employee (ep19), Fancy Fancy (ep30), Finkerton (ep11), Fooey (ep28), Foreman (ep21), Funky Phantom (ep13), Gorak (ep26), Old Lady (ep39), Peter Potamus, Priest (ep29), Supreme Court Bailiff (ep29), Teddy (ep35), Tinker (ep13), Tod (ep12), Vet Assistant (ep33), Yakky Doodle (ep16), Additional Voices *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2008) - Dennis Billy (ep50), Mr. Wolverine, Robo Ferret (ep44), Surgeon (ep48), Wolverine Bot (ep44) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2010) - Eeth Koth (ep31) *The Simpsons (2014-2019) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Crustacion (ep48), Video Game Voice (ep48) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Agent Haskett, Carl (ep1), Additional Voices 'Movies' *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Additional Voices *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Cloak 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Clean Fish *Koala Kid (2012) - Boris *Top Cat: Begins (2016) - Benny *Top Cat: The Movie (2012) - Benny, Robot 'Shorts' *Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (2005) - Announcer, Luggage Cart, Soda Jerk *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - Gobber the Belch 'TV Specials' *Family Guy: It's a Trap! (2011) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney General (2018) - Peter Potamus 'Web Animation' *Disney LEGO Frozen: Northern Lights (2016) - Ski Patrol Officer 2 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Baki (2018) - Ryuko Yanagi, Jeff Markson (ep13), Kido (ep8), Kitaarashi (ep7), Rob Robinson (ep2) *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Dynasmon *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2019) - Hidan, Isobu the Three-Tails, Leaf Ninja#1 (ep335), Roshi, Torture and Interrogation Force Member (ep331) *Ultraman (2019) - Man In Glasses (ep10), Waiter (ep10), Yosuke Endo 'Movies - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Cid Highwind *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidan, Hidden Leaf Villagers Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Darren Gray (ep2), Frank the Freight Train (ep4), Mr. Mayor, William Bradford 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2008-2009) - Colonel Oliver, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) - Diamond the Horse, LP the Horse, Pig, Rattlesnake 'Documentaries' *The Untold History of the United States (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Annabelle (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Chappaquiddick (2017) - Edmund Dinis, ADR Loop Group *Passengers (2016) - Deejay, InfoMat Voice *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *The Conjuring (2013) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade III (2013) - TEL 'Video Games' *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Sergei Surkov *Apex Legends (2019) - Pathfinder *Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed II (2009) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Glamhogs, Thunderhogs *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (2007) - Marine Soldier 3 (DS), SAS Soldier 3 (DS), US Pilot (DS) *CSI:NY: The Game (2008) - Andrew Lourdes, Archie Fox, Linc Sark *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Gyro Gearloose *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Yondu *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure (2012) - Baker, Scuttle *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2004) - The Cat *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Tamlen *DreamWorks How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - Gobber *DreamWorks School of Dragons (2013) - Gobber *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Male Deadite 5, Male Deadite 6, Male Necromancer, Sparky, Winged Deadite *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Captain Two Patches, Chicken Fancier, Dieter, Flappy the Gobbling, Male Zen, Ogurt, Wilhelm *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) - Kamakura *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Sailor#1, Stranded Guard *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - Captain Jacob Angelus, Unit Feedback *Halo: Reach (2010) - Grunt 1 *Halo 2 (2004) - Brute *Halo 3 (2007) - Grunts *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Grunts *Happy Feet (2006) - Elder Penguin, Human *Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2008) - Peter Potamus, Prison Guard 1, Treadmill Prisoner *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Additional Voices *Hotel for Dogs (2009) - Dave, Dog Catcher *InFamous (2009) - Additional Voices *Iron Brigade (2011) - Claude *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game (2009) - Male Abel Ryder *Jet Li: Rise to Honour (2004) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Flash *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Felucian Farmer#2 *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego The Lord of the Rings (2012) - Aragorn, Incidental Elves, Incidental Men *Mass Effect (2007) - Captain Ventralis, Cole, Powell *Mass Effect 2 (2010) - Etarn Tiron *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Additional Voices *Microsoft Flight Simulator X: Deluxe Edition (2006) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Ren *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Marines *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Madame Tang's Guard, Portuguese Captain, Portuguese Officer *Project: Snowblind (2005) - Lt. Col. Kanazawa *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Terachnoid#2 *Resistance: Fall of Man (2006) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - SWAT Officer Zack "Hollywood" Fields *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - SWAT Officer Zack "Hollywood" Fields *Scooby-Doo! Unmasked (2005) - 10,000 Volt Ghost, Alvin Wiener, Guitar Ghoul, Jed, Juggling Clown, Ninja Pterodactyl *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Eeth Koth *Terminator: Salvation (2009) - Resistance Soldiers *Terminator 3: The Redemption (2004) - Daniel, Driver, Policemen, Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - The Burglar/Dennis Carradine *The Darkness (2007) - Chester Coleman, Melvin Caines, Silvio Leatherchest *The Godfather II (2009) - Additional Voices *The Golden Compass (2007) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Bi-Beast Bottom Head, Enclave Soldier, Stark Industries Hulkbuster *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *The Incredibles (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: Aragorn's Quest (2010) - Éomer *The Lord of the Rings: Conquest (2009) - Aragorn, Rohan Officer 2 *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Aragorn *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) - Aragorn *The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age (2004) - Elegost *The Lord of the Rings: War in the North (2011) - Aragorn *The Polar Express (2004) - Additional Voices *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Saboteur (2009) - Renard *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Generic Decepticon 2 *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Generic Decepticon 2 *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue (2004) - Bruce, Ranger Ken *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan (2005) - Bruce, Ranger Ken, Redback Jack *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Remy LeBeau/Gambit 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Anarchy Reigns (2013) - Douglas Williamsburg, Garuda *Armored Core 4 (2007) - Berlioz, Eugene, Sadhana *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Elder Kamroh, Rodolfo *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Cid Highwind *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Havharo *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Porter, Researcher, Resident, Torreno *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Cid Highwind *Kingdom Hearts III (2020) - Cid Highwind *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Muzo *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Passenger *Lineage II (2004) - Male Dark Elf *Maximo vs. Army of Zin (2004) - Bandit, Grim, Morgan's Guard *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - ANBU, Hidan, Prisoner *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Hidan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Hidan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hidan, Roshi (Scratch) *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidan *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hidan *Ninja Blade (2009) - Ken Ogawa *Resonance of Fate (2010) - Sullivan *Rogue Galaxy (2007) - Izel, Ragnar, Tony *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Kvar, Magnius, Yuan Ka-Fai *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Additional Voices *Yakuza (2006) - Additional Voices Theme Park Attractions *Disneyland Magical: A Fireworks Spectacular! (2009) - Timothy Q. Mouse *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure (2011) - Scuttle Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (160) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (35) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2020. *In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 one of his lines as Roshi can be heard when using Corrosion Style. *He graduated from the University of Georgia with a degree in journalism. Category:American Voice Actors